Condamnée
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Un écrivain, Tobias, cherche des témoignages de malades pour son roman, mais ne trouve personne qui veuille se confier jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Clear, une cancéreuse. / OS / OC


**Titre:** Condamnée

**Rating:** T (à cause du thème)

**Disclaimers:** A MOI! Tout est à moi! L'hôpital, le personnel, Tobias, Clear, TOUT *^*

**Résumé:** Un écrivain, Tobias, cherche des témoignages de malades pour son roman, mais ne trouve personne qui veuille se confier jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Clear, une cancéreuse.

**Note de l'auteure:** Alors, c'est pas hyper long, c'est pas détaillé, mais je préfère faire comme ça plutôt qu'écrire un tissu d'âneries plus grosses que moi '^'

* * *

« Non, mais vous rigolez? Ca a été en enfer, je ne veux pas en parler! Je me fiche de votre livre! Dehors! » Et voilà, encore un refus. Jamais je n'aurai de témoignage pour mon livre. J'aimerais écrire sur le cancer mais personne veut m'aider. Je soupire et vais prendre un café. Je remarque une jeune femme en train de pleurer à la fenêtre. Elle a environ mon âge, elle est menue, elle porte une perruque blonde de mauvaise qualité qui ne lui va pas vraiment, ses yeux sont bleus ou gris-je ne vois pas bien-mais surtout rougis par son chagrin, son nez est assez imposant et ses lèvres sont fines. Elle est bien loin des standards de beauté et pourtant, je la trouve magnifique. Je m'approche.

« Bonjour. » Elle me regarde et essuie ses larmes.

« Bonjour. » Sa voix tremble.

« Je ne vous dérange pas? » Elle me regarde, étonnée de ma question. Je peux enfin voir ses yeux. Ils sont gris, et elle est encore plus belle de près.

« Non, non, j'allais partir de toutes façons. »

« Restez donc. » Je lui souris. « Je m'appelle Tobias, mais mes amis m'appellent Tobey. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme ça »

« Moi, c'est Clear. »

« Enchanté! » Je lui tends ma main qu'elle serre.

« De même. » Le dialogue s'annonce difficile. « Vous êtes le type qui cherche un témoignage? Je vous ai vu passer de chambre en chambre et j'ai entendu parler de vous. Pas en termes mélioratifs. » Je vois.

« Je veux bien témoigner. Il me reste trois mois à vivre, autant en faire quelque chose. »

« Merci. J'en déduis donc que c'est à cause de ça que vous pleuriez. »

« On vous annonce que vous allez mourir dans trois mois, vous danseriez, vous? Je ne crois pas. » Elle me plaît de plus en plus.

« Bien, quel âge avez-vous, Clear? »

« 25 ans. A peu près comme toi. Tutoyons-nous. J'aime pas le vouvoiement. Les médecins vouvoient et il vous annoncent le pire. Alors je préfère qu'on se tutoie. Et toi, t'as quel âge? »

« 28 ans. »

« Je te pensais plus vieux. » Je souris. « Tu me pensais plus vieille ou plus jeune? Sois franc. »

« Environ mon âge. »

« Donc plus vieille. »

« J'ai dit environ. »

« Donc je fais vieille peau. »

« J'ai que 28 ans, tu sais. »

« Okay. Que… J'aimerais les fêter mes 28 ans, tu sais. »

« Les médecins ont annoncé à Stephen Hawking qu'il lui restait peu de temps à vivre. Il lui ont dit ça en 1963, regarde, il est encore là! »

« Mouais. »

Elle finit par tout me raconter. L'abandon de sa famille à l'annonce de la maladie, la descente aux enfers, la souffrance, la chimio, son combat contre la dépression, les tentatives de suicide, l'annonce de son temps de vie restant, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ça a duré toute la journée, j'ai pris beaucoup de notes, j'ai assez pour mon roman, mais j'ai continué de l'écouter. Clear a fini par me raconter sa vie entière. Avant de partir, je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« De quelle couleur étaient tes cheveux avant qu'ils ne tombent? »

« Violets. »

« Mais oui. »

« Hey, t'as dit 'avant qu'ils ne tombent' pas 'couleur naturelle'. » Elle rit. Elle pleure à nouveau.

« Mais pourquoi tu pleures? Tu riais! » Je le serre dans mes bras et elle s'agrippe à moi.

« Ca fait au moins deux ans que je n'ai pas ri. Ce sont des larmes de joie. » Je savais que c'était dur, mais pas à ce point. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je vois une infirmière du coin de l'œil.

« Monsieur, les visites sont terminées, je vous prierais de quitter les lieux immédiatement. »

« Okay. Si tu veux, je peux revenir demain après le travail. J'ai aimé bavarder avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien, merci! » Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va. J'espère la revoir demain.

En rentrant, j'ai repris mon chapitre. Ca faisait six mois que je bloquais dessus. Je change le nom de mon héros. Au revoir Aymeric, 18 ans, bonjour Claire, 27 ans. Elle sera mon héroïne, mais à la différence de Clear, Claire aura sa famille auprès d'elle. J'ai beaucoup enlevé à mon histoire, j'ai aussi beaucoup ajouté. L'ensemble est bien plus crédible. C'est bien meilleur. Je suis content de mon premier chapitre. Je l'emmènerai à Clear demain. Je vais me coucher, satisfait.

Ma journée au boulot a été ordinaire, j'étais impatient de retrouver ma muse. Arrivé à l'hôpital, je me présente à l'accueil pour savoir dans quelle chambre elle est.

« Et son nom de famille? » Mince.

« Je ne le connais pas. Elle s'appelle Clear. »

« Je ne peux pas la retrouver sans son nom. Désolée, monsieur. » Je retourne là où je l'ai rencontrée, espérant la revoir. J'ai attendu toute la journée, pas de traces d'elle. Une infirmière m'appelle.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un? »

« Oui, elle s'appelle Clear, elle porte une perruque blonde et a les yeux gris. »

« Ca doit être la petite Rose. Elle est chambre 510, mais elle est dans le coma depuis cette nuit. »

« Je peux la voir? »

« Navrée monsieur, seule sa famille peut la voir. »

« Elle n'a pas de famille qui vient la voir. »

« Je veux bien faire une exception pour vous dans ce cas. » Elle me guide chambre 510 où je trouve Clear, les paupières closes, respirant à l'aide de machines. Je la vois encore rire hier. Cette vision me fend le cœur.

Il paraît que les gens entendent dans le coma.

« Clear, c'est moi, Tobey. Je suis revenu te voir. J'espère que tu sortiras vite du coma. Tu vivras plus de trois mois, j'essaierai de te les rendre plus agréables, du moins. Garde espoir et bats-toi. Je reviendrai demain te voir. » Je me lève et baise son front, puis m'en vais.

Je n'ai finalement pu revenir qu'au bout d'un mois. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, sûr de moi, bouquet de fleurs à la main, prêt à me déclarer. Je toque, on m'autorise à entrer. Un homme occupe le lit de mon amie.

« Oh excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper de chambre. »

« Ce n'est rien! Au revoir! » Je le salue en retour et vérifie le numéro de la chambre qui est bon. Ils ont du la changer de service ou de chambre. Je vais à l'éccueil et demande après Clear.

« Vous devez être Tobey. »

« En effet, comment savez-vous? »

« Grand, brun, cheveux ébouriffés, yeux marron qui demande après elle. Ca ne pouvait être que vous. » Je lui souris.

« Où est-elle? » Elle baisse la tête.

« Elle nous a quittés et a laissé ça pour vous. » Elle me tend une lettre. Je la remercie.

Je vais m'asseoir là où elle était assise et lis sa lettre. Elle écrit comme elle parle. Je souris à la vue de son écriture, j'en imaginais une toute autre. J'ai arrêté de sourire à la fin. C'est là que j'ai compris la lettre. C'est là que je me suis effondré.

Clear Rose est décédée, elle s'est suicidée et ses derniers mots furent pour moi.

« Je suis désolée Tobey, mais je ne veux pas mourir trop rongée par la maladie. Tant qu'il me reste un peu de santé, je préfère m'en occuper moi-même. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Clear »

* * *

Et... **FIN**! \o/

Merci d'avoir lu ^^)o


End file.
